cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Cultivation
Song Shuhang started to cultivated at the age of 18, well over the golden age for cultivation. Before he started his cultivation, he was briefed by North River on the pros and cons of the Cultivation World, and becoming a loose practitioner or joining a school. Talent According to many big shots, including the Third and Seventh Rulers of the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang’s talent is very ordinary and not worthy even to be mentioned. As such, rather than being a suppressed genius from a small and weak family or school, Song Shuhang is an ordinary guy who joined a powerful group. Cultivation Speed Despite his lack of talent, and the fact that he already missed the golden age for cultivation, Song Shuhang’s cultivation speed is faster than the legendary monsters such as Ruism’s Sage and Heavenly Emperor. The reason of the speed largely contributed to his weird luck. Parallel Import Profound Saint Due to schemes by his enemies, Shuhang was forced to transcend his tribulation unprepared together with five other people. The tribulation intensity was increased from Third to Fourth Heavenly Tribulation to Seventh to Eighth Heavenly Tribulation. Song Shuhang managed to survived the Heavenly Tribulation and thus became the Thousand Years’ First Saint, while at the same time his true realm was still Fourth Stage. Despite being a fake, Shuhang has the strength and abilities not only powerful enough to fight against established Profound Saints, but to defeat them handily. Parallel Import Tribulation Immortal Song Shuhang mistakenly joined an Eighth to Ninth Heavenly Tribulation and already passed the first two waves and currently transcending the third and final tribulation. Since the events in Throne of Wealth Dispersal, rumours started to spread that Song Shuhang actually a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal due to his battle prowess against an actual Tribulation Immortal, his ability to enter the ninth layer and the faint but unmistakable Tribulation Immortal life force. Way of Eternal Life Song Shuhang is speculated to have at least seven Ways of Eternal Life in the future. Way of the Tyrant 霸 Although normally a Way will condensed during the Ninth Stage, Shuhang has been shown already condensed the Way of the Tyrant as early as Foundation Building, despite not fully formed yet. Way of Nurturing New Life The original owner of this Way is the Empress of Jade Lake, Cheng Lin. She has given the Way to Shuhang together with the Dao name. However, there is a possibility this Way will be passed over to Ye Si instead. Cultivation Details Second Stage Due to 《Qi Storing Expansion Method》, his qi storage are twenty times bigger than a normal Second Stage True Master. Fourth Stage Void Core Song Shuhang’s void core and immortal bones mutated into whale void core and armour plating. His void core is ten times bigger than a normal void core. Fifth Stage Gold Core Markless Fat Whale Gold Core with Nine add-on marks # Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty + Saint Seal + Demon Seal + Dragon Seal # Immemorial Saint Ape + Ruism Sutra # Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Infallible Holy City # Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Doomsday Sword # Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre # Eye of the Confucianism Sage # Lotus # Whale # Self Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core * Drawing Type: Positive and Negative Space Drawing * Drawing Title (Positive): Infallible Holy City * Drawing Title (Negative): the Holy City Falls Apart... The Giant that Destroys Myriad Things * Drawing Inspiration: Holy City, Infallible Seven-Coloured Treasure Core * Drawing Type: Jigsaw Puzzle * Drawing Title: Holy Sword that Bring-forth the Doomsday to the World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sword, Doomsday World Karmic Virtue Crystal Core * Drawing Type: Animation * Drawing Title: of theHoly Man’s Poetic Masterpiece Through the Ancient Times * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice Blood Demon King Core * Drawing Type: Droste Effect * Drawing Title: Clear Water Pavilion * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse Arc Reactor * Drawing Type: 4-koma manga * Drawing Title: of Creation and Destruction * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Core, Star of Destruction Ancient Witch Core * Drawing Type: QR Code * Drawing Title: Altar That Is Hidden From History * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul * Drawing Type: Lines & Points Drawing * Drawing Title: World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons Sixth Stage Spirit Lake Shuhang has formed one great spirit lake and seven smaller spirit lakes. The lakes are nine layers deep. Seventh Stage True Illussion Eighth Stage False Reality __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cultivation __FORCETOC__